Shock
by Nessierox
Summary: Edward can't take it anymore, he comes back to Forks and goes to see Bella. Alice has a vision of Bella and tells Rosalie to go help Edward. But can they get there in time so this tragedy won't take place?
1. Going back to Forks

A/N: Hey guys I told u I was working on other stories. This story is shock. I had a little fun with this but i'm lost with my plot so it mite take a while.

PLZ REVIEW

Ch1 going back to Forks

EPOV

I was sick of this! It has been seven months! I can't take it anymore. I'm going back to Forks.

I called my family and they agreed. I got on a plane back to Forks, since I wasn't in the same state as they were. I got to the airport and saw my family. They hadn't been in Forks, but were much closer than I was.

Esme hugged me, thanking me for coming to my senses. Alice kissed my cheek. Rosalie, was being Rosalie, she ignored me.

We arrived back at our house. It was the same as when we left it in the first place. I walked inside and went to my room.

I walked in and felt the pain at once. There, next to my music, was a frame with a picture in it. It was of Bella and I. I took her out to dinner for our two month anniversary. She wore an emerald color dress that night.

I grabbed the picture and decided to see how she was. I ran out the house.

APOV

I gasped. What? No Bella. Oh my God!

Rosalie shook my shoulder. "Alice. Alice what's wrong?"

"Rose followed Edward. He went to Bella's house."

"Why would I want to go there?"

"Rose, what happened to you is going to happen to Bella. Go!"

Rose said nothing just ran out the house.

BPOV

It has been seven months without Edward. I miss him so much. My dad is on a business trip in California, so I'm left with my cousin Joy.

"I'll be back Bella. Stay with Kyle." She said. Joy was so kind to me. She had a boyfriend named Kyle. He just gave me the creeps.

It was over an hour when I heard my door creek open. I yelled.

EPOV

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled.

I spun around to face her. "What are you doing here Rosalie?"

"Edward I came to—" She was interrupted by a scream.

It was Bella. We ran to her house. I scaled up her window as did Rosalie to see a horrendous sight.

RPOV

Oh no! Bella! I didn't want this to happen to her. She yelled scared, but was slapped and laid unconscious.

BPOV

I was sitting alone in my room when my door creaked open. I found it was Kyle. An instinct told me to run. He came over to me and started kissing me. I screamed pushing him away. He ripped open my shirt and started to kiss me. I yelled for him to stop but he wouldn't.

I slapped him, and he turned back to me to punch my face. I was knocked out to know the rest.


	2. Take her!

A/N: hey guys! I kno a lot of ppl dnt like this story as much as "Isabella and the Cullens," or "Behing this Disguise." Etc. but i just thought it was a nice twist.

Nessie

Ch2 Take her!

EPOV

What the hell does that revolting beast thinks he's doing to my Bella?! I jumped into her room and grabbed this revolting beast by the neck to throw him against the wall

I turned back to Bella, to be shocked. Rose had come in and picked Bella up. She had snarled at this monster. Rose told me, "Finish him off Edward! How dare he do this? Rip her clothes off? Do it or I will do it myself!"

I took a good look at Bella. Her shirt was ripped open and she had a bruise forming around her cheek.

"Go Rose!" I yelled.

She nodded and ran.

RPOV  
What the hell does he think Bella was? His play toy? No one will hurt Bella that way again!

I ran to our house and rushed inside. Alice ran over to me. "What happened? Did you stop that repulsing being?" She snarled and hissed.

"Yes. No one will hurt or try to hurt her again." I replied.

The family walked out and gasped. Oh yeah, Bella's shirt was ripped open. Not a pleasant scene.

Esme spoke first. "Rosalie, why do you have Bella like that?"

"I will tell you. Let's sit." Everyone nodded. I place Bella gently on the couch and put on one of my long sleeve black shirts.

I turned back to everyone, who stared at me confused. "Ok. Edward ran to go see Bella again. Alice had a vision of something horrible happening to Bella. I ran to go stop him."

I explained.

Edward walked through the door that second. I could practically see an anger aura around him. He stared at me and walked to Bella. "Thank you Rose. You saved her."

"I had to. I would never let something like that happen to Bella."

"Ok guys cool it. I'm getting a migraine. If that's even possible." Jasper said, rubbing his temples.

"Ok what the hell happened? We are all confused, especially me." Emmett said.

"Ok I caught up to Edward to warn him. We heard a scream and ran to Bella's house. We scaled up her house to see her on the floor and being punched." Edward growled as I explained. "This monster tried to _rape _Bella!" I yelled.

"He what?!?" Emmett roared.

"Yes just like you heard it. We got there in time though." I explained.

Emmett got up and punched the wall. I had never seen him like that. Only once when I explained my story to him. "How dare someone try to do this to sweet, innocent Bella? She's practically my little sister." He screamed.

Bella squirmed opening her eyes.

BPOV

Oh no I was scarred for life! I opened my eyes and yelled.

"What's wrong Bella?" A musical voice asked me. I shook my head. I touched my shirt, thinking it was still open. I was wrong. It was a beautiful long sleeve, black shirt.

I looked up and saw Rosalie was patting my head. "Bella are you ok?" She asked.

"Um… What are you guys doing here? Oh no! Did I die in the process?" I broke down crying.

"No! Don't say that!" Rosalie yelled.

"Edward and Rose got there in time. Nothing happened." Alice spoke.

I looked up at Rosalie. "Thank you for saving me." I said. She smiled back.

Edward walked in that second. Oh my God! It was really him this time. Not my mind.

He ran to me. Took me from Rosalie's arms and cradled me in his own.

"Bella are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Shocked. My face is bruised a bit though. It hurts."

He kissed my cheek and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle can you make sure that beast didn't do damage to her?"

"Of course. Let's take a look Bella." He said.

After so much time examining me, Alice asked, "Bella what happened?"

I sighed. Now was the time to tell the story.

EPOV

Bella took my hand before she spoke. "Well when you guys left I was devastated." She said. I flinched away from that. She touched my face. "Don't worry, I forgive you." She forgave me that easily? I pecked her lips and asked her to go on.

"Well, Charlie had to leave last month to California. He left me with Joy, my cousin. She's so nice to me. Anyway she had a boyfriend named Kyle." I growled. "I always had a bad feeling about him. Well I was in my room alone today after Joy left to go get something. She told me to stay with Kyle. After some time my door opened. I yelled. He was kissing me. I begged him to stop, but he didn't want to. Then he ripped my shirt open and kissed me more. Then I slapped him and he turned back to punch me. That's all I remember." She said looking at her lap.

Emmett roared. He got up and took Bella from me. "I should kill that bastard, for doing that to my little sister." Bella hugged him.

"Thank you." She said.

Rosalie took her from Emmett. "Bella this was not your fault." She told her.

"Rosalie I am so grateful you saved me, but why? I thought you hated me?"

Rose laughed. "Bella I never hated you. Just disliked you. Did you know how I became immortal?"

"No. Not really." Bella replied.

"Well it was similar to what happened to you, except no one helped me."

Bella kissed Rose's cheek and hugged her. "Oh Rose, I am so sorry." She cried.

Rose panicked and patted her back. "It's ok, but Bella are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Let me take her up." I suggested. Alice shook her head. _"No Edward. Let Bella get over her shock. Give her until tomorrow."_

I nodded to Alice.

"Come on Bella. Let's go prepare you for bed." Alice said taking Bella's head.

Bella nodded and said goodnight to everyone. She stopped and turned to face Alice.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said.

She hugged Alice. "Thank you Alice. If it weren't for you, I might not be here."

Alice kissed her cheek and took her upstairs.


End file.
